Plastic bags or pouches are made of flexible plastic film and are in common use for packaging many products, either with or without a protective outer box. A type with a protective box is illustrated generally by U.S. Pat. No. 3,090,526. The bags usually have spouts or necks of more rigid plastic attached thereto through which the bags are filled and the contents removed. It is desirable to remove the contents by pumping or evacuating but because the walls of the bags are flexible, this is difficult unless some means is provided for preventing the walls from collapsing. In the attempt to evacuate through the spout, removal of a small part of the contents of the bag will cause its walls to collapse and close the discharge or dispensing opening of the neck at its inner end. If a pump is used and a solid wall probe or tube is extended completely into the bag so that its open inlet end is adjacent the bottom of the bag, the flexible bag wall is often drawn inwardly to close this outlet, especially if the bag is disposed on its side. Thus, there is need for a simple inexpensive means for providing an outlet from the bag during removal of the bag contents by any method causing a pressure differential on the bag and resulting collapse of its walls.